Sneaking In
by Descendent
Summary: Kitty has to sneak into the Mansion after a late night, but can she avoid the ever present Wolverine?


X-Men Evolution: Sneaking In

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Young

It was 2 a.m. outside the mansion. The moon was high in the sky, hiding behind the dense clouds that where overcast. Rain threatened to fall, but had yet to make its appearance as Kitty Pryde stood outside the gates of the Mansion. Slowly, methodically she phased herself through the bars, and keeping herself in a phased state, she made her way towards the front doors, not a sound escaping from her intangible form as she passed through the front doors

"So far so good…" Kitty thought to herself as she crossed the threshold of the doors and made herself solid again. The exertion of staying intangible so long cause several beads of sweat to mar her features. Her hair was long and slightly messy as she brushed a few strands out of her eyes. She was wearing a shirt two sizes too big for her and her Capri pants had faint traces of grass stains on the knees and thigh as she made her way through the darkened mansion. As she passed by the den, she stopped. There was a flickering glow coming from the den. Kitty phased and cast a glance inside to see Logan asleep in his chair in front of the TV. ESPN was doing run downs of the latest hockey games and it was apparent that the Wolverine had fallen asleep while watching TV.

"Whew…" Kitty breathed out as she made her way past then den and into the kitchen. She reached the fridge and opened it slowly, taking out the carton of orange juice and without so much of a thought she took a long swig of it.

"Freeze PUNK!" Kitty choked out as the stone silence of the mansion was broken by the gruff, demanding voice of Logan, followed by the audible SNICKT of 3 foot long razor sharp adamantium claws emerging from their sheath.

"Mr. Logan, you scared me." Kitty said, holding her hand to her chest. She was careful to slowly move downwind from him. She would have to remind herself to thank Hank McCoy for all the wilderness survival lessons at a later date, but right now she had to focus of keeping the most dangerous killer in the world distracted long enough for her to slip away and into the shower.

"Half-Pint?" Logan said, peering into the darkness as he flipped on the light switch. "What're you doing up? I though you went to bed hours ago?"

"I did." Kitty lied. True to form she did go to bed at eight that night. But what Mr. Logan didn't need to know was how she snuck out an hour later to go see her boyfriend. Or what they had been doing that cause her to have grass stains on her jeans and have to be wearing his shirt, but that was another matter, right now she had to focus more on keeping Wolverine putting those pieces together.

"Sorry. Fell asleep watching the game. Guess I heard something moving in here and caught a whiff of someone else. Guess my nose was throwing me off. Too many brewski's." Logan said as he snorted, sitting down at the table. "You yell at the fuzz ball for doing that all the time." The gruff voice said as he pointed to the carton in Kitty's hand.

"Like, I know. I just didn't want to make a whole lot of noise. I just really, like, needed to get a drink. Like I totally had a weird taste in my mouth" kitty smirked as she put the carton of juice back and walked towards the kitchen door that led to the hallways.

"No worries kid. Get some rest early training at 6 tomorrow." Logan said as kitty smirked.

"I'll be there." Kitty said as she bit her lip and left the room. She paused in the hallway as she took a deep breath and smiled. "I fooled the wolverine!" She thought triumphantly. "Lance really is rubbing off on me.' Kitty inwardly smirked as she made her way to her room.

"You're getting to old for this Logan." Logan thought to himself as he flipped the switch off in the kitchen and left the room. As he walked down the hall he caught a familiar smell of one Lance Alvers. "Huh. Logan thought. He was over hear earlier today getting help on his homework from half pint, must be an old smell…" Logan thought as he walked up the stairs, he stopped at the top of the stairs, sniffing the air again. No this smell was fresh and was mixed with another familiar smell. And there was the stale smell of sweat mixed in between the two as well as another familiar smell. Logan took one more whiff before coming to a simple conclusion.

"I'll kill him tomorrow night." Logan stated as he walked to his room and closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just an idea I had pop into my head,

Peace out all,

Descendent


End file.
